


How Long

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to know how long Sebastian and Ciel have been lovers. Sebastian swears they aren't and thinks everyone's gone insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long

**Author's Note:**

> I just really thought the idea was cute. Enjoy lovely readers!

"How long?!"

Finny's excited inquiry had Sebastian blinking dumbly in the faces of the three notorious, idiotic servants before him.

"How long what?" he asked, but some dreadful feeling told him that he really didn't want to know.

"How long have you and the young master been, you know..." Bardroy said, awkwardly scratching his head.

"Romantically involved!" Mey-rin spoke, finishing his sentence. Sebastian blinked again.

"We're not," he said, plain and simple. How on earth, heaven, and hell below had they managed to come to that conclusion?

"Oh, you don't need to worry, Mister Sebastian! We'll keep it secret, we swear!" Finny said, positively beaming.

Sebastian would be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed his young master being a bit  _clingy_ lately, but they weren't having any sort of romantic trysts. Did the fools not remember that Ciel was engaged?

"There's no secret to keep. Now go do your jobs," he said in an even tone, his gaze hardening and making them all shiver in fear. Almost instantly they were all tripping over each other, trying to get back to their respective stations.

He heard his master call for him, and swiftly made his way to the study.

"You called, young master?"

"I want something sweet."

Sebastian smirked a little to himself. Of course that would be why he'd call for him.

"Any specific requests?"

"Chocolate cake. With extra frosting," Ciel said evenly, looking over the papers on his desk.

"Yes, my lord."

His conversation with the servants echoed in his mind. Perhaps they'd all managed to enter an entirely new state of insanity and had managed to have the same horrid hallucination at once?

Or maybe they were all sick. Which would be worse, since they'd probably end up spreading that illness to Ciel. That thought came to him with a frown. 

He brought the cake up to his master quickly. Ciel's face lit up at the sight of the sweet, but he covered it quickly with his normal bored face. Sebastian suppressed a chuckle at that as he cut the cake. He placed a slice down in front of his master, watching with a pleased expression as the young human devoured it quickly. He made a note in his mind that Ciel would be eating smaller portions at dinner later, and adjusted his plans accordingly.

He gathered the clean plate when Ciel was done, and noticed that his master had smudged a bit of frosting on the edge of his lips. He smiled a litte as he spoke, "Young master, I believe you've made a bit of a mess."

Ciel looked somewhat offended when Sebastian said that. The demon ignored it and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the frosting off, a smile coming to his face when he saw the adorable blush on Ciel's face. Ciel gently touched the spot that Sebastian had just cleaned, and the butler prepared to head to the kitchen. Ciel watched him leave with a dazed look.

"Mister Sebastian, watch out!"

Halfway to the kitchen, Mey-rin came down the hall, a large stack of laundry in her arms. Sebastian reacted quickly and caught both her and the laundry, making sure nothing was harmed.

"You must be more careful," he said with a sigh, letting her stand on her own as he adjusted the fabric in his arms. "You could have just made multiple trips, you know."

"I-I know, I'm sorry, I am! I just, we felt bad about earlier!"

"About your hallucinations and odd questions?" he asked evenly, careful not to let his full annoyance show on his face. Mey-rin looked to the ground.

"R-right! The hallucinations, sure!" she agreed, nodding her head quickly. "I-it makes sense you wouldn't want anyone to know..." she added in a softer tone. Sebastian sighed. So they still believed it then.

"Mey-rin. The young master and I are  _not_ -"

His words were cut off when he heard Ciel calling for him again. With an irritated sigh, he shoved the laundry back at Mey-rin, not particularly caring if she fell or not this time. He headed back to his master's office, careful to not give anything about his encounter with Mey-rin away on his face.

"You called, young master?"

"I want to play chess."

Oh, how he did enjoy playing games with Ciel. He smiled a little in spite of his earlier annoyance.

The game was quickly set up, and it was clear that Sebastian wasn't playing at his best at the moment.

"What's with you? I know you're a better player than this," Ciel said, taking Sebastian's rook. Sebastian stared at the game, almost glaring at it. He couldn't get those  _stupid_ servants' question out of his mind.

"Young master, are we romantically involved?"

Ciel stared at him in confusion, and Sebastian desperately wanted to take those words back. Just when he was about to laugh it off and somehow take Ciel's queen in the next three turns, Ciel _smiled_ at him. And as if that hadn't thrown Sebastian off enough, his next words certainly did.

"What, is that all it is?"

Sebastian blinked. "Um..."

Ciel shook his head and sighed. "I never expected a demon of all things to be  _insecure_." He smirked at Sebastian, a hint of playfulness in it. "Yes, Sebastian. We're 'romantically involved', as you put it." He motioned to the board. "Now can we get back to the game? And please actually  _try_ this time."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "Yes, my lord." And he did try. He actually managed to take Ciel's queen in  _two_ turns, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Should've let you be insecure," he mumbled. But then Sebastian leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and the boy smiled once again.

As soon as he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, he was once again cornered by the other three servants.

"We're sorry sir, but we just  _have_ to know-"

He quickly cut off Finny's question, "I just found out we're involved myself. If you want to know how long it's been going on, you ought to find time to ask the young master." He blatantly ignored the inquiries that happened after that and sent them all off to do some random menial chores.

Later that night, as he dressed Ciel for bed, he found that the servants had actually gone and talked to him.

"You really didn't know?" Ciel asked him. It took Sebastian a moment to guess what he meant.

"I apologize, young master. Human relationships confuse me."

Ciel just smirked. "I'm not upset. It's rather amusing." He tilted his head. "Want me to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you when our relationship started."

Sebastian smiled. "I'd be very interested in hearing that."

Ciel sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. He rolled his eyes fondly when Sebastian looked at him uncertainly. "Right now you aren't my butler. You're my boyfriend." Sebastian nodded and sat next to Ciel. He watched as the boy took his hand, and waited until Ciel spoke. "Two weeks ago. When you were putting me to bed, you asked me a question."

Sebastian vaguely recalled what the boy was talking about. "You mean the one about feeling as though I was sick?"

Ciel smirked. "Yep. You said you thought you may have caught some horrible human illness." He snickered a little, and Sebastian looked somewhat offended.

"You never told me what it was," he muttered with a slight pout. Ciel smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You said you felt lightheaded, and something was pounding in your chest," he said, recalling what Sebastian had claimed to be symptoms of his 'illness'. "By the way, that 'thing' in your chest is a heart."

"A heart?" Sebastian repeated, sure that Ciel was confused.

"Yes, a heart. And you listed several other so-called symptoms, and then you said they only happened around me." Ciel looked proud of that. Sebastian just sighed but smiled fondly anyway. "And then I told you there was nothing to worry about, because it's not even dangerous."

"You also said you felt like that around me," Sebastian pointed out. Ciel smirked.

"I did. And do you know what your so-called illness is?"

"No."

"It's  _love,_ you demonic idiot. I'm in love with you and you're in love with me."

Sebastian only stared at Ciel, at a complete loss for words. Ciel grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to the demon's lips.

"That's when we started dating. Well, in my mind anyway," Ciel explained, a slight frown on his face. "I should've thought to explain it to you at the time, though. I suppose I was just too excited."

Sebastian touched his lips in a daze. Ciel had just  _kissed_ him. And he was pretty damn sure he'd like it to happen again. He wanted it to happen a  _lot_. "Is this really love?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. It's torture, huh?" Ciel smirked. Sebastian nodded slowly.

"The worst kind. But I want it to keep going."

Ciel let out a laugh, and Sebastian almost thought he might  _die_ with how much his 'heart' was pounding. He leaned over and pressed his lips against those smiling ones, startling the young human. But Ciel got over it quickly, and he grasped Sebastian's tailcoat like a lifeline as he pressed his lips against Sebastian's over and over again.


End file.
